


Leaving His Mark

by demented_queen



Series: Older Daryl/Younger Grad Student Rick [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Agressive Daryl, Grad student Rick, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Rough Sex, morning after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demented_queen/pseuds/demented_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after Rick's first night with Daryl.</p><p>There's quite a bit of reflecting going on.</p><p>And sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving His Mark

**Author's Note:**

> So here you go. I promised the morning after and here it is.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daryl’s POV  
  
  
  
  
Daryl squashed the pillow further under his head as he felt the duvet pull away from him, leaving his bare back exposed to the warm rays of the morning sun shining in through the windows.  
  
He rolled over to watch Rick as he still lay sleeping, however, he was greeted by a cold, vacant space.  
  
It being Saturday, Daryl knew Rick didn’t have school in the morning, so he became quite upset, wondering if his new lover, (and oh how he loved using that term but only if the young man really _was_ his new lover) had decided to abandon him, never wanting to see Daryl again.  
  
Bringing the other pillow over to him, Daryl inhaled the scent lingering there deeply, hoping this was not to be the only time he would be able to smell that heavenly scent.  
  
Daryl threw the duvet back and jumped from the bed, making his way angrily to the bathroom before he would start getting dressed and searching for the young man.  
  
Was it really too much to ask?    
  
To just stay put in the morning.    
  
Well, being that it was currently against the law to own someone, he very well could _not_ make him stay, but Daryl thought he hadn’t pushed himself on him that aggressively.  
  
If Rick had any misgivings, or if Daryl had indeed moved too fast for him, scared his new lover (and he would keep calling him that until it was proven otherwise), then at least the young man could have confronted him about it in the morning.  
  
Yes, he had taken Rick’s cherry, twice come to think of it.  
  
And yes, he had asked him to stay with him there at the apartment, be his live-in lover.  
  
Well, truth be told, _demanded_ was more likely.  
  
Maybe he had come on too strongly with the kid.  
  
Daryl stopped abruptly when he came to the cavernous bathroom’s entry, for there stood his new lover, (and he was still there so he could use the term freely), naked except for that slim leather choker, his bow-legged stance even more so, as he stared at himself in the large, floor to ceiling mirror above the wash basin.  
  
“Hey!” Rick said as he noticed Daryl in the reflection of the mirror.  “Had to take a leak.  Thought bathrooms this big were only in like, bus stations and airports.”  
  
‘Thought maybe you changed your mind,’ was on the tip of Daryl’s tongue.  Instead he muttered, “what you looking’ at?”  
  
Rick stared intently back at his reflection.  “There’s so many…”  
  
Daryl was momentarily distracted by the prettiest sight he had _ever_ seen.   
  
Rick, leaning against the wash basin, that perfect ass on display, ready for Daryl, if he was so inclined, to come up behind him and fuck him in front of the mirror.  
  
The thought actually sent shivers down his spine.  
  
Coming up behind him, Daryl put his arms down along Rick’s, surrounding his young lover, grinding his morning erection into his ass, while he lavished kisses on his shoulder.  
  
“You’re hard?  Again?!” Rick sputtered.  
  
“Can’t help it,” Daryl murmured as he blew into one ear, his nose rubbing against Rick’s soft cheek.  “Whadya mean, ‘there’s so many?’”  
  
“Bruises,” Rick swallowed.  “You left some bruises on me,” he whimpered as Daryl bit his ear, grinding himself more insistently into Rick.  
  
“Yeah?” Daryl said lazily as he came up for air, staring back hungrily at Rick in the mirror.  “Let’s see.”  
  
Rick looked down at himself, Daryl following the movement of his eyes.    
  
They were by far, the most obvious.  
  
Anyone else who could have seen them would have known _exactly_ what Rick and Daryl had been up to only the night before.  
  
There were crescent shaped bruises adorning Rick’s hip bones where he had grabbed onto the young man for dear life, impaling his lover on Daryl’s cock as Rick rode him.  
  
Just below that was another set, from sometime in the middle of the night, when Daryl had woken Rick up.  He had Rick kneel on the bed while Daryl fucked him brutally from behind, crushing his hip bones with his death-like grip as he savagely pounded in to him over and over again until he came.  
  
Daryl had come so violently, he had thought his heart had stopped.  
  
Oh so tenderly, Daryl ran his fingers over the half-moon shapes, admiring the angry welts lovingly.  Quietly, he asked, “do they hurt?”  
  
“No, ’s just a little sensitive,” Rick sighed at the gentle ministrations.  
  
Drawing his attention away from the beautiful marks on his lover’s hips, Daryl looked into the mirror and at Rick’s reflection noticing the various bites and bruises along his collarbone and a particularly nasty one above his right nipple.  
  
He remembered laying in bed with Rick, just holding him and kissing him and lapping at him, bathing him with his tongue.  
  
Licking every square inch of that baby smooth skin, committing each and every spot to memory, just in case.  
  
Every so often he had bitten or sucked on a particular spot.  
  
He had practically _inhaled_ Rick, sucking and biting so hard, wanting to absorb him, _fuse_ with the young man before him.    
  
He wanted to climb in and stay there forever, finding what it was about his new lover that fascinated him so.  
  
Daryl had remembered biting viciously just above Rick’s nipple, as his lover had ridden out his orgasm, while riding Daryl.  
  
That was the _angriest_ mark on Rick’s body, no doubt about it.  
  
It was red and inflamed and looked positively _raw_.  
  
“That must hurt like a sumabitch,” Daryl said as he caressed the mark reverently, fully aware of it being the first mark he had bestowed on his lover.  
  
“Yeah, that one does,” Rick said then sighed.  “Feels good when you do that though.”  
  
Daryl had learned a long time ago that pleasure could always be found in a little bit of pain.  
  
He moved his fingers over to just under the choker, noting the barely there pinkish red line that encircled Rick’s neck.  Daryl winced as he recalled having pulled on the damn thing once or twice in the heat of their activities.  
  
Daryl had never even realized he had a collar fetish until now.  
  
Looking down at the rim of the basin, Daryl ran his hands down along Rick’s arms, stopping at his wrists.  
  
There, along said wrists, stopping somewhere mid-forearm, were some of the _ugliest_ bruises Daryl had ever seen.  
  
Bruises in the shapes of his palms and his fingers, as he had been holding Rick down by his lower arms several times.  
  
Holding him down when he fucked him the first time.  
  
Holding him against the window, Rick’s arms above his head at an awkward angle.  
  
Holding his wrists down as he pounded into Rick from behind in the middle of the night, his lover’s head bobbing up and down from the brute force.  
  
He could see Rick’s face, beautiful with its tears, as Daryl, quite literally, fucked him into the mattress.  
  
Daryl remembered the exquisite sounds emanating from Rick as he mercilessly plunged into him, those wonderful harmonious whimpers he made when not only the pain became too much to bear, but the _pleasure_ as well.  
  
He remembered how intensely Rick had come, encasing Daryl’s cock, drawing him in once again.  
  
“Is it supposed to… _hurt_ so much?” Rick grimaced, as he shifted on his legs.  
  
“You hurting?” Daryl asked as he ran his hands up and down Ricks arms, nuzzling into his short, curly mop of hair.  
  
“It feels angry,” Rick said quietly, before he turned a fetching shade of crimson.  
  
“Angry, huh?” Daryl smiled.  “Let’s see.”  
  
“Daryl, wait,” Rick said before the older man pushed him even farther over the basin.    
  
“Spread your legs,” Daryl said as he kept one hand on Rick’s lower back.  “Need to get a better look.”  
  
Leaning over, Daryl was able to see Rick’s abused entrance.  
  
It was so _red_.    
  
And so warm to the touch.  
  
And yes, very _angry_.  
  
Maybe he had fucked the kid a little too hard.  
  
Nothing looked torn though.  
  
Shit.  
  
He needed to be more careful.

A brief thought about grabbing some ointment and allowing Rick to heal came and then went quickly as Daryl stared at the evidence of their intense fucking session.  
  
Merle, after a particularly nasty bender, drinking and smoking the very thing that had _caused_ his altered state, would always shrug and defend his actions by saying, ‘hair of the dog that bit you.’  
  
Daryl wanted to take Rick, in front of the mirror, hold onto him as he fucked his lover from behind.  
  
Make the kid watch himself as he was being taken.  
  
“I’m gonna fuck you again,” Daryl whispered seductively into Rick’s ear.  
  
“No!  But it’s,” Rick started, an anxious look on his face.  
  
“It’ll be fine.  I’ll go slow this time.  Make it good.  It’ll feel good.  You’ll see,” Daryl said as he grabbed a tube of lube that sat on the one of the shelves above the basin.  
  
Slowly, he breached Rick’s entrance, the young man hissing as Daryl whispered, “Relax.”  
  
Rick watched himself in the mirror as Daryl continued to prepare him, just as he had done the night before.  He whimpered as Daryl hit his prostrate.    
  
“Fuck the sounds you make!” Daryl said as he kissed Rick’s ear.  “How’s it feel?”  
  
“It hurt…when you first,” Rick moaned as Daryl brushed that spot again, “but now it just feels _good_ ,” he sighed.  
  
Daryl continued to stroke in and out of his more than willing lover with his fingers, Rick resting his head back on the older man’s shoulder.  
  
“Just wait,” Daryl said as he removed his fingers and rolled a condom over his hard cock (they would really have to get tested sooner rather than later, maybe even after they moved Rick’s pitiful amount of stuff into his place) and entered Rick slowly.  
  
“Oh God!” Rick sobbed brokenly.  
  
“You’re still wet,” Daryl murmured to Rick, kissing him as his head still lay against his shoulder.  “Now look at yourself in the mirror, while I fuck you.”  
  
Rick gazed at his reflection, watching as Daryl slowly fucked him, as he leisurely rode his cock in and out of him, Daryl’s hand coming up and around and stroking Rick’s member in time with his thrusts.  
  
“Tell me what you feel,” Daryl’s husky voice inquired.  
  
Daryl met Rick’s eyes in the mirror as his lover tried to put into words what he could.  “It burns…but...but then…then the pain goes away,” Rick said as he closed his eyes for a moment in bliss.  “And it feels good and then the pain comes back,” he swallowed, “and then it goes and…and… _Ah!_ ” Rick cried as Daryl had hit that spot again.  
  
Daryl picked up the pace only slightly, maintaining his slow fuck, but he plunged in deeper on every thrust, hitting Rick’s prostrate over and over again, Rick pleading as he sobbed, “please.  Too much.  Too…”  
  
“What do you want Rick?” Daryl asked as he breathed into Rick’s ear.   
  
“I need to,” Rick whimpered before he shot all over Daryl’s hand.  
  
Daryl moaned deeply as he felt Rick’s walls constrict around his cock.  It took all his will power _not_ to fuck his young lover brutally.  
  
Rick didn’t need him to fuck him hard right now.  
  
He needed slow and steady.  
  
Daryl watched as Rick lay back against Daryl’s shoulder again, languishing in his orgasm.  
  
And that was all it took.  
  
Daryl looking at that blissful face in its debauchery and he too, came.  
  
But this time it hadn’t been about Daryl’s orgasm.  
  
It had been about Rick’s.  
  
Panting while coming down from his high, Rick finally found his voice.  Looking intently at Daryl, he sighed, “What am I now?  To you?”  
  
Daryl looked at the intense stare of his young lover in their combined reflection.  
  
He then looked up and down Rick’s body, at all the various bruises _marking_ him, Daryl having been the one who put them there.  
  
His cock completely spent, he was still deep in Rick, no rush to go anywhere.  
  
It was where he wanted to be.  
  
Daryl had no intention of going anywhere else.  
  
Rubbing his cheek along Rick’s bare shoulder, Daryl stared right back at Rick in the mirror and said only one word.  
  
“Mine.”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ...Aaaannnnd they never make it into the shower.
> 
> I might have to write one where they finally do. ;P
> 
> I love feedback, because I'm like that. 
> 
> It let's me know if I should continue this series or not.


End file.
